thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas
''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! ''is an upcoming MLP FIM/Non-Disney Crossover film to be created by DavidBrennan99 It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A racing car called Ace inspires Thomas to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Shining Armour, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Heckle & Jeckle, Marco Polo, Shi La Won, Luigi, Fu Fu, Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Station Officer Steele, Arnold McKinley, Ellie Philips, Tom Thomas, Ben Hooper, Radar, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, James and Sarah Jones, Bronwyn and Charlie Jones, Mandy Flood, Mike and Helen Flood, Mrs Chen, Lily Chen, Gareth Griffiths, Moose Roberts, Joe Sparkes, Lizzie and Hannah Sparkes, Bella Lasagne, Trevor Evans, Spud the Scarecrow, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Zephie, Soc, Aidan, Solo, Beacon, Sam, Asling, Ziggy, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Genie, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Capper, Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Songbird Serenade, Smolder, Silverstream, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus, Star Swirl the Bearded, Stygian, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jose Carioca, Panchito, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar, the Ice Age gang, and Zuzo which takes him to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On their journey, Thomas and our heroes meet Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Full Plot The film begins with Thomas trying to shunt some trucks at Knapford yard. Gordon teases him, saying that he has too many trucks and should ask someone to help him. But Thomas retorts that he can do it on his own, which makes Gordon laugh. Thomas tells Gordon that he thinks he's too small to do anything but he'll go far and see the world one day. Two workman undo the brakes of Thomas' trucks, as they had been on the whole time Thomas was trying to shunt them. Thomas biffs the trucks too hard and crashes into the coal hopper. Gordon laughs and tells Thomas to look around him, saying that the Island of Sodor is his world, then laughs again as Thomas looks down crossly. Meanwhile, somewhere on the mainland, the Thin Clergymen is on his bike when a yellow blur races past him. It's revealed to be a yellow racing car named Ace. Ace sees the Flying Scotsman on his way to Sodor and asks him if he's going the right way. Flying Scotsman tells him that you can only get to Sodor if you're a railway engine, prompting Ace to jump over a bent piece of fence and onto the track beside him. As they approach the Vicarstown Bridge, Sidney comes by with a goods train and spots Ace ahead of him. Flying Scotsman tries to warn Ace of the trouble ahead but Ace just leans on his side and squeezes past Sidney. He then races on. Back at Knapford, Thomas is put the trucks back on the tracks. The Fat Controller then asks him to take a train of fish trucks to Vicarstown but Thomas protests, saying that James is supposed to do it. The Fat Controller tells him that James is not there and they can't have the yard smelling like a pig-sty any longer. Gordon reminds Thomas to bring him his coaches in addition. This gives Thomas a cheeky idea for revenge and he couples the fish trucks to the back of Gordon's coaches. Meanwhile, Bertie is driving along when Ace races past him. The yellow race car soon catches up with Thomas and Thomas asks him if he's up for a race. Ace agrees but before he says go, Thomas shoots ahead. Ace then catches up, says go and passes Thomas, arriving at Ffarquhar moments before him. Thomas asks Ace what he is doing on Sodor, to which he replies that he is on a race around the world. Thomas tells Ace he has always dreamed of seeing the world. Ace tells him that he should try it. As Thomas imagines receiving a trophy, Ace interrupts, saying he needs to continue with his speed trials and races off. Thomas says he has as well and speeds off after Ace just as Bertie arrives. Gordon soon arrives at Vicarstown and sees Flying Scotsman who greets him, calling him "little brother" in the process. Gordon reluctantly greets Scotsman back just as Scotsman notices the fishy smell behind the express. When Gordon discovers fish trucks at the back of the express, he is instantly disgusted and angrily yells Thomas' name in rage. Later, at Knapford, Thomas discusses what Ace told him with the Fat Controller but he's not so sure. The Fat Controller then has to answer the telephone and Thomas steams off, saying he can find a way of doing just that. Sometime later, Bertie arrives at Knapford. He asks Percy if he's seen Thomas, saying he didn't wait for his passengers. But sadly, Percy hasn't seen him. Emily says Thomas left Annie and Clarabel behind. Gordon arrives, looking for Thomas. He tells the others what Thomas did just as the Fat Controller comes, asking if anyone has seen Thomas. Before long, nearly everyone on Sodor is searching for Thomas. Elsewhere, Thomas has arrived at Dakar Docks in West Africa. Ace welcomes him as he takes in the scenery around him. Thomas tells Ace how glad he is to have been invited to join him. After sometime chatting, Ace and Thomas move on to where the first rally is being held: Darkar Desert. Meanwhile, on Sodor, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia asks Carly why it would be okay for her to load Thomas onto a ship that was heading for Africa. Carly explains that Thomas told her he had talked to him and thought that he said it was a good idea. But the duo don't understand what she's talking about until she reveals that Thomas thought the Fat Controller said it would be a good idea to have Thomas be the first railway to go right round the world. They both realize The Fat Controller's mistake and Princess Celestia makes a decision: She and the Fat Controller will go to find Thomas, Twilight and the others and bring them back before something bad happens to them. The Fat Controller agrees and Carly uses her hook to load him onto the next ship leaving for Dakar, with Princess Celestia flying onto the ship's deck to join him. Meanwhile, in Dakar Desert, Thomas, Twilight and their friends are following Ace to the starting line. There, they meet Ace's fellow racers: Tony, Angelique and two other unnamed race cars. When they saw Lightning McQueen, they are surprised and ask him what he is doing in Dakar Desert. Lightning McQueen says that he heard about Ace's rallies and decided to sign up along with Cruz, Mater, Luigi, Guido, Sarge and Fillmore, followed by Dusty Crophopper and Chug. The heroes announce to Tony, Angelique and their two unnamed friends that they're tagging along but Ace soon reveals that there aren't any tracks, thus they are unable to follow him through the desert. Thomas the sees some trucks who ask him if he's going to Dara Salam. Thomas replies that he is and the trucks tell them that they need to be taken there. Thomas agrees to take them but on the way there, his train gets longer and longer. As he continuously gathers more and more trucks, Thomas suddenly runs into a female engine named Nia and they chat for a bit before she claims Thomas needs some help, but he retorts that he can do it on his own and sets off. He came to a big hill and only manages to go halfway up but the train is too heavy and Thomas ends up rolling back down the hill but Nia comes to the rescue and helps him get up the hill. To cheer Thomas up, the trucks, Twilight, the others and the trucks decide to sing a song called Wake Up. Soon enough, Thomas is soon once again in high spirits and joins in singing the song as they saw an angry elephant on the line which began to charge at Thomas until the trucks started singing a soothing song called "Enda Ulale" which calmed the elephant down and eventually it went to sleep. Back at Dakar Docks, The Fat Controller and Princess Celestia ask if anyone has seen Thomas but to no avail. Then a African man tells them that they're currently following some race cars and a camel picks up The Fat Controller's hat and eat it and Princess Celestia move back a bit to avoid the camel from eating her crown. Meanwhile, Thomas, Nia, Twilight and the others arrived at Darr es Salaam Docks and meet Kwaku, a Garrat engine who is a friend of Nia's. He asks Nia if she had found a shed yet but Nia replies that she hasn't. Thomas then asks Kwaku if he has seen Ace anywhere to which he replies that he had but he was soon gone again. Lightning McQueen arrives with Cruz, Mater, his friends, Dusty and Chug and they don't know where Ace is either. Later on, Thomas tells Nia he and his friends are heading for Brazil next but sadly tells Nia she can't come. But as the sun sets once they're on board a ship for Brazil, they discovered that Nia has been loaded onto the ship too. She explains she has always wanted to see the world just like Thomas much to his surprise and shock. Nia told him that he's not the only engine who wants to see the world and can have ideas. She said that there are so many things to see and discover like in China where she has heard that there are mountains that look like rainbows. That night, Thomas, Twilight and the others saw that Ace had been on the ship the whole time. Ace tells them that they don't need him to wait for them since they want to see the world. He also says that he heard them and Nia talking and adds that they don't need Nia to slow them down and they need to be free and easy. Thomas says that they do want to see the world and Twilight Sparkle states that they can always bring a new friend along if they want but Ace doesn't agree and said that she's like a baggage slowing them down and went to sleep and Thomas and the others did the same though Cruz wondered about the "baggage slowing down" thing and went to sleep as well. The next morning at the desert, the Fat Controller and Princess Celestia are looking for Thomas, Twilight and their friends while listening to the man talking about how the tank engine and his friends were there but now they've gone. At Rio de Janerio in Brazil, Thomas, Nia, Ace and the others have arrived at the docks and they went to a coal hopper to fill up with coal when the yard manager tells them that they can't fill up Trivia * The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Genie, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Capper, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Songbird Serenade, Smolder, Silverstream, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus, Star Swirl the Bearded, Stygian, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jose Carioca, Panchito, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar, the Ice Age gang, and Zuzo are guest starring in this film. * This is the first time that Jose Carioca, Panchito, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Capper, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Songbird Serenade, Smolder, Silverstream, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus, Star Swirl the Bearded, Stygian, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Flash Magnus and Somnambula are guest starring in a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/Thomas & Friends film. * Both My Little Pony: The Movie and Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! were released on DVD and Blu-ray in 2018, the same year that My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 8 and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship and Rollercoaster of Friendship ''were aired on Discovery Family. * In the songs "Wake Up" and "We're Friends" and its reprise, Twilight and the others are all shown to be singing the songs with Nia, Thomas and the African Trucks. * The storyline continues in ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series). * Throughout the film, Ace finds himself developing a crush on Cruz and Cruz will do the same. * Both the Cars franchise and Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! contain racing cars and them traveling around the world for races. Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:MLP:FiM/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films